bella's past finally caughts up to her
by Ms. Winnie the Pooh
Summary: bella spends the time with the cullens, when edward comes and picks up bella and finds her box of vidoes from her past, he and alice decide to watch them with the family. what will happen to bella? will she die of embarrasment will she run away? pls R
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was in my room sitting on my bed trying to remember where I put my favourite book. When someone honked the horn in the driveway. I ran to the window and saw Edwards silver Volvo. I didn't bother running downstairs to meet him, I knew he would come up here. "Bella, love? Where are you?"

"Like you don't know!" I called from my room. He was upstairs in a flash. "Where's Charlie?" he asked. "Fishing, with Billy. What else?" I said looking for that book. "Bella? What are you doing?" he asked. "Ummm…looking for my book." He looked confused. I sighed. "_Withering Heights,_" I said. "Oh, I see. Want some help?" I nodded.

He looked in the closet and I looked under the bed. "Found it!" I nearly shouted. "Where was it?" he asked. "Under my bed. I forgot it fell when I fell asleep." I smiled to myself. "Bella, what's in this box?" he asked as he pulled a box full of homemade videos. "Uh, nothing," I said. "Right." he didn't believe me.

Just than Alice came through my window. "Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I had a vision that Eddie here found something interesting," she said looking in the box. She picked up a random tape and read, "'Bella's first birthday.' Bella, what's this?"

"Nothing!" I said. "It doesn't look like nothing. Come on, lets go," Alice said. "Where?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be their house to watch this videos. "You'll see." Alice took the box and jumped out the window. Edward grabbed the book out of my grip I didn't know I was clutching it. He carried me the car and drove off.

When we got to the Cullens' house, I didn't want to go in. "Come on Bella. It can't be that bad," Edward said. _You have no idea._ I thought. I forced myself out of the car because I knew someone, Alice or Emmett not naming names, would come and force me in the house. We got to the living room and Jasper was setting up the VCR, Emmett and Rosalie was going through the box.

"What are you doing?" I asked and no one answered me. Instead Jasper asked, "What movie are we watching first?" I groaned. "Love it can't be that bad," Edward said the same time Alice said Bella's first birthday. "Edward you have no idea. In that video, your going to meet someone you never knew. Don't ask who, you have to find out," I said.

Jasper took the video from Emmett and popped it in. just before the movie started, Carlisle and Esme came in. "What's going on?" Esme asked. "Embarrassing Bella, by watching her childhood," Emmett said. "Thanks Em, thanks," I said sticking out my tongue. Everyone got comfortable, I was sitting beside Edward, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of me, Emmett and Rosalie was sitting in front of me and Edward, and Carlisle and Esme where on the love seat. Emmett pressed play and it started.

On the screen, Renee was talking.

"_Okay, today is Bella's first birthday. She hates parties and Mika loves to make fun of her. They both don't know we're throwing a party for Bella." Someone shushed her. "Here she comes."_

_I was being carried by the my ten year old sister Mika. You could here me whining saying don__'t open the door, but Mika didn't listen. When she opened it, the lights came in and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Mika turned pale and fainted and I screamed like I never done before. _

_Charlie went straight to Mika and Renee went straight to me. Someone turned off the camera. _

Everyone started laughing. "It's not funny! I was only one. And from there on I hated parties and surprises. So don't get any ideas," I said. They didn't stop laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I crossed my arms and huffed like a two year old. "It's okay. Who's Mika anyways?" Edward asked after he stopped laughing. "My older sister. Bug off," I said. "How come you never mention her?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer I just asked, "What's next?"

Esme got the box and asked, "'Bella learns new words'? What's this about?" I shrugged. "Put it in. I don't really remember," I said. Jasper did.

_It showed a six year old me sitting at the table drawing a picture. In the background Mika and Charlie were making dinner. _

"Now I remember," I said, and they were looking at me funny. I shrugged it off and watched it smiling.

"_Here's Bella being herself. Now, with a sixteen year old sister and a father in the kitchen, you never know what's going to happen next."_

_You could hear clatter coming from the kitchen, and all of a sudden you hear Charlie say really loudly, _

"_Mother fucker! Holy shit! Son of a bitch! God damn it! That fucking hurt like hell!" _

"_Dad, watch your language!" Mika shouted. "I'm sorry, but that fucking hurt!" he said. "Now Bella, don't repeat what Daddy said. Okay?" Renee said to me. Since I didn't know better I said,_ _"What? Mother fucker, holy shit, son of a bitch, God damn it, that fucking hurt like hell. Are those the words your talking about, Mommy?" _

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Don't _EVER _I repeat _EVER _say those words again. Do you hear me?" I nodded and went back to my drawing._

"Wow Bella, who knew you could be such a foul mouth," Emmett said. "Shut up Emmett. Are you going to make fun of me with ever video we watch?" I asked. "Yup, pretty much," he said. "Well thanks for the warning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry guys it took so long, it got deleted and so I had to find my memory stick which has all my stories in. thanks for the reviews ****J**

"Bella don't you even dare. You're in a house full of vampires," Alice said. I signed. "Okay, fine. I'm telling you now, there are some videos you don't want to see," I said. It was Carlisle's turn to pick. "'Bella after the accident' that can't be good." I tensed. "Bella, you know you don't have to watch this, right?" Edward said.

I nodded. "I know, but I have to watch," I said. Emmett put it in and you saw a six year old me comes on screen crying. _"_

"_Bella, Bella, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Charlie said. "Yeah it is," I said between sobs. "If I didn't beg Mika to drive to the store. We would never be in the car accident."_

"_No one knew what was going to happen. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault," Renee said. _And the camera went off.

It was silent after it. "Bella, what happened?" Alice asked. "My sister died in that accident. I don't want to talk about," I said and got up and left the room. Edward got up and followed me "Love, its okay its not your fault it was an accident don't blame your self please," Edward said. "So please come back in the house and watch the videos okay"

"Okay," I said "We can talk later." We went back in the house and everyone was staring at us. "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys like that it wasn't nice." Esme walked over to me and looked like she would be crying if she could and gave me a loving motherly hug and said she was sorry for what I had to go through when I was that young. I said it was okay lets just watch some more videos. that's when Emmett yelled, "My turn to pick! Huh this one says 'big news.' What's that about?"

"Don't know put it in," I said so he did and the screen showed a ten year old me looking very confused

"_Bella we want to know what u think about having a new baby brother or sister" "what? Why?" "because me and Phil are going to have a baby together and we want to know what you think about that" "THAT. WOULD. BE. AWESOME! I ALWAYS WANTED A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!" _

Emmett looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "I really thought it was cool, okay?" he said "But after what happened to Mika, weren't you afraid to lose another sibling?" Alice asked. "Yeah, but I kinda blocked what happened to her. So I wouldn't be afraid," I said as Edward asked, "Was it a boy or girl?"

"Boy his name is Gabriel and ummm…" I said looking at my hands. "Bella, what is it?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing, you'll find out soon," I said.

**Please R&R thank you J**


	4. Chapter 4

"okay, my turn," Rosalie said. "what's 'Bella's first ride/really bad news'?" she asked. "umm, I don't know." Emmett put it in and pressed play. On the screen it showed a seventeen year old me on a motorcycle. I felt Edward tense. "relax, it's nothing bad" I said. _but it's sad._ I thought.

"_Ready for this, Bella?" Jacob asked. "Ready as I'll ever be, Jacob." I said. I let go of the clutch and I went flying down the path. "Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob said running toward me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" _

_ "You got blood running down your head," he said. "Huh." I pressed my hand to me head. "Ow," Jake tore off his short and pressed it on my head. "That's enough for one day," he said and put me and the bikes in the truck. _

"So that's your first ride? What about the really sad news?" Carlisle asked. "Keep watching," I said quietly. "Stupid Jacob. Thinks he can impress you with his muscles, there not that big," Edward said. "Oh yeah, my are bigger!" Emmett said getting up and torn his shirt off, flexing. "Rosie likes these guns."

"You're the biggest idiot I know. Why am I married to you?" she said. "Cause you love me," Emmett said with a cocky smile. "Are you sure?" Rosalie said leaving Emmett confused. "Emmett you an idiot. Edward stop being jealous of Jacobs muscles," Jasper said. "Your all idiots now shut up. I want to see what happens next," Esme said.

_ We were at my house and no one was at home. The phone and rang and we forgot to turn off the camera. I picked up the phone, "hello?" "Bella is that you?" "yeah mom, what's the matter?" "well, something happened to Gabriel." "what happened?" "we weren't watching him and somehow he got inside the pool and he drown. I'm so, so, so, so sorry Bella." Renee said and hung up. I just stood there with the phone in hand staring into nothing. "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" Jake asked getting the phone out of my tight grip. "you know my brother, Gabriel? Ya well he drown." "how old was he?" "seven. He was only seven. It's not fair!" I yelled. "what's not fair?" "first my sister dies, I move here meet the Cullens', they go away, then my brother fucking dies. Everyone around me either leaves or dies. In the end they end up hurting me! ITS NOT FAIR!" I said to the sky and started crying. _

Although no one could hear the conversation I had with Renee, I did. I remembered everything that day.

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG ENJOY. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Through the movie, I felt Bella shaking. She must have been crying. "Bella, we're sorry. We never knew," Esme said. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Alice pick a different one," Bella said. "One that's not going to make me cry."

"Okay this one say 'April Fools Day,'" Alice said. "Oh god here we go." Emmett put the video in and pushed play and it shows a sixteen years old Bella and the clock behind her says one o'clock in the morning

"_Okay so officially at twelve its April fools day and it is now one o'clock so I'm going to pull my first prank of the day on my mom and she's still sleeping, any minute now she's going to wake up to go to the bathroom" Bella sat there in the dark trying very hard not to laugh. _

"Love, what are you going to do to your mom," I asked. "Just watch and see." she laughed.

_Renee got up to go to the washroom and Bella snuck into her moms room while Phil was still in there and she put something in the bed. _

"Bella?" Esme asked. "What did you put in the bed?" Alice asked. "Oh, just my pet, I still own but lives with my mom and Phil," Bella said. "What kind of pet?" I asked "You'll see" she said.

_Bella turned the camera to face her "Okay I'm going to hide in my moms closet with the door cracked, she'll be half asleep she wont even notice" so Bella climbed in the closet cracked the door and a minute later Renee came into the room and went into bed few seconds later she lifted the blankets off her to see a very large snake laying on top of her she screamed and that woke Phil up "what are you screaming about" he asked. "sn-sn-snake" Renee stuttered "Isabella Marie Swan! Get your butt in here!" Renee said, just as little boy, I think its Gabriel, came in, dropped on the floor laughing._

"You put a snake in your moms bed! That's genius, I wish I would have thought of that," Emmett said. "You own a snake?" I asked. The thought of my Bella own a creature that dangerous just makes me want to know what she is thinking even more that thing was huge. "Yeah I've had it since it was a baby I bet it's even bigger now, I named him Sneak cause he liked to sneak out of it's cage and go in the shower with people," she said.

"Bella, what on earth were parents thinking? Giving you a snake," Esme said. "They didn't, I bought it and begged until I could keep it. You should have seen my room before I moved here. He trashed it, and the other animals I had didn't help," Bella said. "How many animals did you have?" I asked.

"Umm a few, four dogs, one cat, two parrots that talk, a hamster, a lizard, and that's about it."

"What?"

"Oh yeah I had a horse too."

"Is that it?" I asked. "Yeah think so. I'll let you know if I can think off more," Bella said. "Didn't your mom go crazy with all that?" Rosalie asked. "Yes, it was funny seeing Renee reaction when she saw all the animals. It was fun, good times, good times."


	6. Chapter 6

Esme shook her head and picked one up and said, "What's this? It says 'Bella's talent.'"

"Put it back! We can't watch that one," she said. "Why not, it can't be that bad." I said. "You have no idea. I was in a band okay, I was sixteen and I thought it was cool."

"Now we really have to watch this video." Emmett said. "haha, you have a rocker chick for a girlfriend." Jasper said. "Shut up Jasper. It was a one time thing okay." Bella said "What was the band called? What kind of music did you play?" I asked. "Punk rock, we called it Paramore."

"Okay I cant picture you playing punk rock." I said. "Play the tape." Bella said. "are you sure?" I asked "not really, but I guess."

_The video plays and it shows Bella up on a stage wearing really heavy makeup and punk clothing and holding a guitar, then a piano started to play and Bella started to sing. _

When the video was done, we sat there silent. "wow, who knew you had a beautiful voice." Esme said. "yeah well I had no choice." she said got up and left. I was about to follow but Alice caught me, _don't Edward, she wants to be alone. _I sat back down.

BPOV

"yeah well I didn't really had a choice." I said and got up and left. I went to the bathroom that was upstairs. I looked in the mirror and started crying. I Haven't cried since Gabriel died. I was hoping someone would come, I need to talk to someone. I stopped crying for a bit and heard them watching a different video.

I silently crept downstairs to find they were watching the video of me with the two weeks before they came back. I was a mess, I didn't eat, drink talk or nothing. When the Cullens' came back I still didn't do anything. The video ended, and Edward looked up at me. I walked back to the bathroom and locked the door. There was a knock on the door. "What?" I asked. "open up and talk to me." Edward said. I unlocked the door and let him in. "do you want to go somewhere more comfortable? Like my room?" I nodded. He carried me to his room. "now talk." he said. "where to start?"

"at the beginning. With Mika, when we left, with Gabriel and when we came back." I signed and I begun, "when I was six and Mika was sixteen, I begged her to bring me to the story so I can buy some candy Renee gave me some money. On the way there, us and a drunk driver collided. The driver side was smashed up really good. I only got a few bruises and some scars. Mika, she had internal bleeding and was in a coma for a week. She woke up and I was there. I held her hand and she said," I paused for a minute. "take your time. We're in no rush." Edward said. I took a deep breath and said, "she said, 'live your life the way you want it. Don't let other people shove you around and tell you what to do. I love you, and no matter what I'll always be with you.' she took a final breath and stopped. I yelled at her to come back, but the nurses came and forced me out of the room. I was in horrible shape for three years. Than Renee and Charlie got a divorce and I had to live with Renee, she got married to Phil. When I was ten and they told me the news. I was so exited and scared at the same time. I didn't want him too die to. After Gabriel was born I was still a wreck. Renee made me do stuff I didn't really want to do, but I had no choice. So when I was sixteen, I started a band with some of my friends. I only did it because of Renee. I was still a mess, so I had to move here with Charlie. I didn't mind it gave me something to think. Than I met and you know the story till you came back. Yeah, two weeks before I had to save you, my brother drowned. They weren't watching him, and somehow he got the pool and yeah," I said. "you know, everyone thought you were an only child. How come you didn't tell us, or me?" I shrugged. "did I hurt you when you came back here?" I asked. "yeah, for weeks we were trying to figure out what happened to you." he said "I'm sorry if I hurt you guys." I said "it's okay, we didn't know. At least you came around." Edward said. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around. I don't know how long we were like that. I heard Edward sigh, and I looked up. "what is it?" I asked. He just shook his head.

**Thnxs 4 the reviews, luvs ya, ya kno wat to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyy guys, srry to keep u all waiting! anyway, heres a little twist. its in emmetts pov and he his my fave! my big teddy bear! anyhoo, u kno wat to do**

**loves :)**

EMPOV

When Edward went upstairs we put in Bella's prank on Jacob. On screen there was a thirteen year old Bella and a twelve year old Jacob. They were laying in the ground in Bella's backyard.

"_bella, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked. Bella just shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked. "I don't know." than all of a sudden, bella just walked in to the house. "Bella! Where are u going?"_

"_inside, I'm hungry." the camera followed bella leaving Jacob behind staring at the clouds. "dad, what r u doing?" she asked into the camera. "just seeing what you're going to do to Jacob." she looked surprise. "how did u know I was going to do something?" "Bella I'm not stupid. Every time Jacob comes over, you pull a prank on him." bella shrugged and went over to the fridge. She pulled out a chocolate cake and sliced two pieces of it. She went over to the door and made sure the slide glass door was closed and clean. Then she went to the window and yelled, "Jake! Do you want some chocolate cake?" Jacob didn't answer, he shot up and ran into the closed door. Thump! "Ow. That hurt." he said. "Jake, make sure you open the door first. it's a lot easier to get through." Bella said laughing. "thanks for the warning bells. I'm going to pull a prank on you and I wont warn you." Jacob threatens. It ended._

Everyone was laughing. "We should pull a prank on Bella. See what she is going to do to us." I suggested. "you can. I don't want to know what she will do to me," Rosalie said. Than a thought came to me. "Emmett! that's so mean!" Alice said. "I didn't do it," I said innocently. _EDWARD! Don't you dare say anything to Bella. I'm only doing this to cheer her up! _Iscreamed in my mind. I heard him sigh upstairs. I ran out the door to Bella's house. I snuck into Bella's bathroom, took her shampoo (made sure it was hers) and put hot pink dye in there.


	8. authors note

**heyy guys, srry to its going to take awhile 4 another update! someone deleted my story and i have to go find my memory stick which i think i lost, im not quite sure. so please dont be mad it'll be awhile. peace! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kk, tell me what you think. I also need your help, wat could bella do to emmett after on Monday I would do it during the weekend but she's gunna be busy, its in the next chapter just to let you know. 3**

BPOV

At nine Edward took me home. When he left, I took a shower and I went to bed. I woke up and put on a t-shirt, jeans, and for some odd reason I wanted to wear a hoodie I put the hood on. I brushed my hair, and teeth. Not noticing my hair. Charlie was already gone, so I had the morning to myself until Edward came. I went upstairs to grab my bag, when someone honked. I went to the window and saw Edward's Volvo. I ran down the stairs to meet Edward. He was the first to beat me. "glad you didn't trip." he said. "you're funny." I said and walked to the car. The school day went on fast. After lunch we all had biology. Halfway through class, Mr. Banner stopped and said, "Ms Swan, please take off your hood." I forgot I had it on, so I took it off.

Once I did, everyone cracked up laughing even Edward. Through all the laughter, I heard Emmett the most. "Never mind Bella, you can keep your hood on." he said giggling. I just did, I didn't know why everyone was laughing. When school was over, Edward drove me home. I tried to ask him what was so funny, but he didn't say anything. Super with Charlie was quite until he said, "Bella, take off your hood." "Why, I had it on all day" I said. "its disrespectful."

I shrugged and took it off. Like biology, he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. He didn't say anything he just kept laughing. I shrugged and did the dishes. "no hon. I'll do the dishes tonight. You go upstairs and do whatever." he said still laughing. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Once I saw my hair, I yelled the first name that came to mind, "EMMMMEEETTT!" I yelled so loud I swear my friends from Phoenix could hear me. I know for a fact the Cullens heard me. I ran to my room, grabbed my phone and dialled the first number that came to mind. "hello?" a female voice came on. "hi, umm Mrs. McCartney. Is Jamie there?" I asked. "no, I'm sorry Bella he's not. He's with his friends." she replied. "how did you know who I was?" I asked stunned. "Bella, you're the only one who calls James, Jamie and me Mrs. McCartney. Though I told you a million times to call me Megan. And yes Bella, James are Nick and still gay." she answered my unspoken question. "thanks _Megan. _does Jamie still have his cell and the same number?" I asked unsure. "yes he does. Let me guess you lost it?"

"yes. I don't mean to." Mrs. McCartney gave a small laugh and gave me his number. When we said our goodbyes and hung up I dialled Jamie's number. "Hello?" he said unsure. "Hey, Jamie. What's happening?" I asked smiling. "um, nothing. who's this?" he asked. I countered his question with mine, "who you hanging out with?" "you probably wont know. Who is this?" he asked again. "tell me who's with you and I'll tell you who I am. Deal." "no, you wont know them." "will to" "will not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" and it went on until he said, "all right all right you win, I'll tell you. Me-James, Stacie, Nick, Tiana, Naveen, Evangeline and Eudora that's it. You know 'em?" he asked. "know 'em, and to prove it I'll give you there nick names. Than you have to guess who I am.

James is Jamie, Stacie is Star, Nick is Nikki, Eudora is Dora, Tiana is Tia, Naveen is Nav, and Evangeline is Evange. Any guesses who I am yet?" I asked and I could picture there faces stunned. "umm, the only person who gave us those nick names is Bella and she lives in Forks." Jamie said. I started laughing. "OH MY GOD! Belle it _is _you! Nice to hear from you!" Stacie yelled. "one minute I'll put you on speaker." I heard clicking noises. "k you're on speaker. what's happening with you? We haven't heard from you in ages." Nikki said. "don't worry, I'm still me." I said. "but I do need your help." "with what?" they all asked. "um, I'll text you a pic." I said and took a good picture of me and my hot, _hot _pink hair. Then I text them it. I was waiting for the laughter, but none came.

"what happened to your hair?" Nikki said hurt. I didn't have time to answer, Charlie came upstairs and knocked on my door. "Bells, Edward's here to pick you up." "shit. I forgot about that." I mumbled. "belle, what's going on?" Jamie asked. "one minute." I said in the phone to Charlie I said, "tell him I'm not going. I made other plans." "bells, you planned this from the beginning of the week." "uh, no dad, _Alice _planned this. I had no choice. I have other plans." I said. I heard Charlie walk downstairs and talked to Edward. I had a feeling that Edward would come through my window. "belle, what's going on?" Nikki asked. "Well, I was suppose to stay at my boyfriend's house this weekend. But his brother pulled that prank on me. Turning my hair pink! Urge, I just want to… I don't know what I

what."

"wait a minute, is this the same Isabella Marie Swan that lived in Phoenix that'll pull pranks on us when we'll pull them on you. Are you still pulling pranks on anyone there?" Naveen asked. "yeah, that's why I called you. I need help putting my hair back, and plans. I'll even bring Jacob" I said his name in a sing-song voice. Stacie shrieked and Edward came through my window and I screamed. "Don't ever do that again. I hate it when you do that." I said to Edward forgetting the phone in my hand. "Bella, you're not going to Phoenix with Jacob. You'll go to my house even if your hair is pink." he said. "to late I already have two airplane tickets and called Jacob. I miss my friends, okay. And I'm not going to spent the weekend watching my home videos."

"your watching her movies. Oh my god, you have to see the one were we pulled a prank on her when she was drunk." "or the one were we were talking to her when she was sleeping. It was funny." "how about-" I cut them off. "lets _not _do this." I said looking at Edwards face realizing that they will and I'll die out of embarrassment. "I hate you guys." I mumbled into the phone. "we love you too, Bella." they said and hung up. "you're not going to Phoenix." Edward said again.

"you know I know your week spot. You hate it when I'm all miserable and sulks and mopes around. And I'm going. And that's final," I said. And I called Jacob. "hello?" he answered on the first ring. "hey, Jacob. You want to go to Phoenix this weekend. We get to hang out with friends. Stacie would be there." I said. "you're on. I'll pack my bags and I'll meet you at the airport." he said and hung up. "ha told you I'm going. And if you don't like it, boohoo." I said. He sighed and called the airport and bought me the two tickets. "there happy now?" he asked encircling me in his arms.

I looked up at him and said, "yup. I love you." I said kissing him he kissed me back. "I love you too." he said against my lips. We pulled apart and I packed. I don't know why I even bother, Jamie and Nikki is just going to take me shopping. When I was done packing I left Charlie a note and Edward took me to the airport. We met Jacob at the airport. He gave me a hug which Edward gave him a scowl, Jacob laughed and me shaking my head. "lets just get on the plane and go. Or Alice is going to come here and kidnap me. No joke." I said.

They both laughed. "whatever," I mumbled. And walked on the plane, Jacob followed. "So why didn't Edward come instead?" Jacob asked. "Wow, you forgot already. Vampire and sun doesn't really mix," I said. "Right."

**U kno wat to do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kk, tell me what you think. I also need your help, wat could bella do to emmett after on Monday I would do it during the weekend but she's gunna be busy, its in the next chapter just to let you know. 3**

BPOV

At nine Edward took me home. When he left, I took a shower and I went to bed. I woke up and put on a t-shirt, jeans, and for some odd reason I wanted to wear a hoodie I put the hood on. I brushed my hair, and teeth. Not noticing my hair. Charlie was already gone, so I had the morning to myself until Edward came. I went upstairs to grab my bag, when someone honked. I went to the window and saw Edward's Volvo. I ran down the stairs to meet Edward. He was the first to beat me. "glad you didn't trip." he said. "you're funny." I said and walked to the car. The school day went on fast. After lunch we all had biology. Halfway through class, Mr. Banner stopped and said, "Ms Swan, please take off your hood." I forgot I had it on, so I took it off.

Once I did, everyone cracked up laughing even Edward. Through all the laughter, I heard Emmett the most. "Never mind Bella, you can keep your hood on." he said giggling. I just did, I didn't know why everyone was laughing. When school was over, Edward drove me home. I tried to ask him what was so funny, but he didn't say anything. Super with Charlie was quite until he said, "Bella, take off your hood." "Why, I had it on all day" I said. "its disrespectful."

I shrugged and took it off. Like biology, he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. He didn't say anything he just kept laughing. I shrugged and did the dishes. "no hon. I'll do the dishes tonight. You go upstairs and do whatever." he said still laughing. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Once I saw my hair, I yelled the first name that came to mind, "EMMMMEEETTT!" I yelled so loud I swear my friends from Phoenix could hear me. I know for a fact the Cullens heard me. I ran to my room, grabbed my phone and dialled the first number that came to mind. "hello?" a female voice came on. "hi, umm Mrs. McCartney. Is Jamie there?" I asked. "no, I'm sorry Bella he's not. He's with his friends." she replied. "how did you know who I was?" I asked stunned. "Bella, you're the only one who calls James, Jamie and me Mrs. McCartney. Though I told you a million times to call me Megan. And yes Bella, James are Nick and still gay." she answered my unspoken question. "thanks _Megan. _does Jamie still have his cell and the same number?" I asked unsure. "yes he does. Let me guess you lost it?"

"yes. I don't mean to." Mrs. McCartney gave a small laugh and gave me his number. When we said our goodbyes and hung up I dialled Jamie's number. "Hello?" he said unsure. "Hey, Jamie. What's happening?" I asked smiling. "um, nothing. who's this?" he asked. I countered his question with mine, "who you hanging out with?" "you probably wont know. Who is this?" he asked again. "tell me who's with you and I'll tell you who I am. Deal." "no, you wont know them." "will to" "will not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" "to." "not" and it went on until he said, "all right all right you win, I'll tell you. Me-James, Stacie, Nick, Tiana, Naveen, Evangeline and Eudora that's it. You know 'em?" he asked. "know 'em, and to prove it I'll give you there nick names. Than you have to guess who I am.

James is Jamie, Stacie is Star, Nick is Nikki, Eudora is Dora, Tiana is Tia, Naveen is Nav, and Evangeline is Evange. Any guesses who I am yet?" I asked and I could picture there faces stunned. "umm, the only person who gave us those nick names is Bella and she lives in Forks." Jamie said. I started laughing. "OH MY GOD! Belle it _is _you! Nice to hear from you!" Stacie yelled. "one minute I'll put you on speaker." I heard clicking noises. "k you're on speaker. what's happening with you? We haven't heard from you in ages." Nikki said. "don't worry, I'm still me." I said. "but I do need your help." "with what?" they all asked. "um, I'll text you a pic." I said and took a good picture of me and my hot, _hot _pink hair. Then I text them it. I was waiting for the laughter, but none came.

"what happened to your hair?" Nikki said hurt. I didn't have time to answer, Charlie came upstairs and knocked on my door. "Bells, Edward's here to pick you up." "shit. I forgot about that." I mumbled. "belle, what's going on?" Jamie asked. "one minute." I said in the phone to Charlie I said, "tell him I'm not going. I made other plans." "bells, you planned this from the beginning of the week." "uh, no dad, _Alice _planned this. I had no choice. I have other plans." I said. I heard Charlie walk downstairs and talked to Edward. I had a feeling that Edward would come through my window. "belle, what's going on?" Nikki asked. "Well, I was suppose to stay at my boyfriend's house this weekend. But his brother pulled that prank on me. Turning my hair pink! Urge, I just want to… I don't know what I

what."

"wait a minute, is this the same Isabella Marie Swan that lived in Phoenix that'll pull pranks on us when we'll pull them on you. Are you still pulling pranks on anyone there?" Naveen asked. "yeah, that's why I called you. I need help putting my hair back, and plans. I'll even bring Jacob" I said his name in a sing-song voice. Stacie shrieked and Edward came through my window and I screamed. "Don't ever do that again. I hate it when you do that." I said to Edward forgetting the phone in my hand. "Bella, you're not going to Phoenix with Jacob. You'll go to my house even if your hair is pink." he said. "to late I already have two airplane tickets and called Jacob. I miss my friends, okay. And I'm not going to spent the weekend watching my home videos."

"your watching her movies. Oh my god, you have to see the one were we pulled a prank on her when she was drunk." "or the one were we were talking to her when she was sleeping. It was funny." "how about-" I cut them off. "lets _not _do this." I said looking at Edwards face realizing that they will and I'll die out of embarrassment. "I hate you guys." I mumbled into the phone. "we love you too, Bella." they said and hung up. "you're not going to Phoenix." Edward said again.

"you know I know your week spot. You hate it when I'm all miserable and sulks and mopes around. And I'm going. And that's final," I said. And I called Jacob. "hello?" he answered on the first ring. "hey, Jacob. You want to go to Phoenix this weekend. We get to hang out with friends. Stacie would be there." I said. "you're on. I'll pack my bags and I'll meet you at the airport." he said and hung up. "ha told you I'm going. And if you don't like it, boohoo." I said. He sighed and called the airport and bought me the two tickets. "there happy now?" he asked encircling me in his arms.

I looked up at him and said, "yup. I love you." I said kissing him he kissed me back. "I love you too." he said against my lips. We pulled apart and I packed. I don't know why I even bother, Jamie and Nikki is just going to take me shopping. When I was done packing I left Charlie a note and Edward took me to the airport. We met Jacob at the airport. He gave me a hug which Edward gave him a scowl, Jacob laughed and me shaking my head. "lets just get on the plane and go. Or Alice is going to come here and kidnap me. No joke." I said.

They both laughed. "whatever," I mumbled. And walked on the plane, Jacob followed. "So why didn't Edward come instead?" Jacob asked. "Wow, you forgot already. Vampire and sun doesn't really mix," I said. "Right."

**U kno wat to do!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 11

BPOV

I couldn't get enough of Jacob's reaction. Yes I street/drag race. It was the only thing to keep my alive. I finally stopped laughing and asked Jamie, "Does Derek still live in that house a house away from my old house?" He nodded. Good. I started walking. "I'll meet you at the arena! Jake, your with me!" I called over my shoulder. I heard Jacob jogging up beside me. "So, you street race?" he asked not believing me one bit. "Duh, I have been since I was fourteen."

I flagged down a taxi and we got in. I told the cab driver Derek's address. "I still don't believe you but if you did, how come Edward or anyone of the Cullens' know you street race?" Jacob asked. "Well, if I told Edward, he would make me swear to stop racing. And if Emmett knew, I would have to race him because he would want to know who's faster. Me or him," I finished. "How could you never told me?"

"I don't know. I knew that I should. But every time I come to visit Charlie, I forget about that life. But since I moved there permanently I miss racing. I was tempted to drive to Forks with Cammy, but I decided against it. Still not believing me," I said paid the driver and hoped out of the cab. He shook his head. I walked up to the door and before I could knock, Jacob asked, "If you race, what kind of car _do _you have?" I smiled and said, "You'll see."

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Steep answered the door. "Bella! What a surprise. What are you doing here in Phoenix?" she asked. I smiled. I always loved Mrs. Steep. She was my second mother. "Well, I'm spending the weekend here and I need my car and keys. Is Derek in his room?"

"Yes he is. And don't worry, he's alone," she said and smiled. My face turned red. Last time I barged in his room, well lets just say he was "busy". I heard a cough from behind me. "Oh yeah. Um, Mrs. Steep, this my friend from Forks. Jake, this is Mrs. Steep. I like to think of her as a second mom," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob," Mrs. Steep said. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Steep," he said. They shook hands and Mrs. Steep walked to the kitchen and I headed upstairs and went to Derek's bedroom door. I pounded on the door and said, "I bet you anything you missed me when I was gone."

I heard a laugh through the door and it opened. "Like I missed you at all," he said and pulled me into a hug. You could say me and Derek had a boyfriend girlfriend relationship, but we didn't. I grew up here in this house. "It's good to see you to Dewy," I said.

"Who said I was glad to see you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Derek, I need my car keys," I said stepping into his room. The room was the same as ever. The bed in the middle of the room, clothes all over the floor. The desk by the window with a computer and some school supplies. I shock my head.

"Before I forget, this is Jacob. A friend from Forks and my mechanic. And Jake, this insufferable little piece of dirt is my brother and mechanic, Derek," I said. "Hey," they both said.

Wow, even the two people I love can't even say more then one word. Nope, make that three. Edward would probably have his head. "Anyways, Derek I need my keys," I said again. "I don't think you should get them. You called me insufferable little piece of dirt. Bella, that hurt," he said with fake hurt. Well I'm not going to go anywhere. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Derek. For me. I haven't raced since I left here two years ago." I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

I knew he wouldn't resist. He tried to stare me down but it didn't work. He softened up. "Fine. Bella you win, like always," he said getting my keys from his desk draw. "YES! I love you Dewy!" I said and I jumped on him giving him a hug. He hugged me back. "I love you to Izzy. So I take it your going to go to the party there at the arena?" he asked. "Hell yeah. Like I said before, I haven't raced in awhile. And besides, Jacob doesn't believe me I can race," I said pouted.

"Dude, your in trouble. The last person who thought little Izzy here couldn't race. The dude was in the hospital of shock trauma," Derek said. I put my hands to my heart. "And I thought I was harsh. Dewy that hurt." I turned toward Jacob and said. "Yeah, and you know who that person was?" I asked. "You wouldn't?" I heard Derek hiss under his breath. I smirked, I got him. "It was…Der-" I didn't get a chance to finish. Someone tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. I started laughing non-stop.

"D...Derek p…p…please st…st…stop!" I said in between fits of giggles. "Nope, not until you promise not to tell a soul about that little incident," he said. "F…f…fine I promise," I said. He got off of me and pulled me to my feet. "Thanks for the help Jacob," I said. "Hey, what can I say, when I see you vulnerable it makes me laugh." I huffed like a two year old. "Oh come on Bella. You know I love you." I was debating that when I had a plan.

"Derek, is my car still in the garage?" I asked. "Yup. Under a sheet. No one has touched Cammy. Well, except me. I just tuned it up a little," he said. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I shrieked. Just than I a little voice came from the door way, "Bella? Is that you? Is it you or am I dreaming?" I turned around and saw a little seven year old boy. Kane looks almost like Derek. But his hair is shorter and is a bit darker than Derek's. Derek's hair is a light brown. Derek has almond coloured eyes and Zane has green, just like mine.

I ran up to Zane and pulled him into a hug. "It's me big guy. I'm here," I said and he returned the hug. "Bella! I missed you!"

"I missed you to dude. Did Derek be good to you when I as gone?" I could sense Derek rolling his eyes. "Of course. He even let me help me make your car a lot better." I gasped playfully. "He did. And was that fun?" I asked. "It was the best. I got to sit in the drivers seat and pretend that I was driving," Zane said. "Wow, maybe one day you could drive it." That made his day. "Really Bella? Do you mean it?"

I nodded. "Yay!" he said and ran downstairs to tell Mrs. Steep about that. "Um, who was that?" Jake asked. "That is my second brother. Zane. I love him to a pulp. I grew here. And they where always my second family. Anyhoo, Derek are you going to the arena later and party?" I said smiling. "Bella I don't like that look on your face. But yeah I am. Why?" he asked. I made sure I had my keys and mumbled so low only werewolf's could hear, "Follow me once I ran out the door." he nodded slightly. "Oh whatever do you mean, Derek. I'm only being me," I said.

He eyed me. "Uh huh," he merely said. "You know me better." Than out of the blue I shouted, "IT WAS DEREK WHO WAS SENT TO THE HOPITAL!" I ran toward the garage with Jacob behind me leaving a very confused Derek.

I was half there when I heard, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU DIDN'T!" from upstairs. I ran past Zane and said, "See, ya later dude! Tell Derek I'll be at the arena!" and I was in the garage. We stopped and closed the door. "Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass in here right now. Or so help me I will make you pay," Derek said through the door.

"I'll see you at the arena Derek," I sang. Jacob grunted. I told him to hold the door while I found my beloved baby. The Steep's garage is _huge_. No joke. Once I got lost just trying to find my way out. "Hope you don't get lost Bella. Renee almost had a heart attack when you didn't come home that night," Derek said.

Prick. "Well, at least I helped you when you needed it," I through back. "Ouch," was all Derek said. Jake remained quiet. I finally found my baby by the garage door. I pulled back the sheet and heard a low whistle from Jacob. "_That's _your baby? A fricking 1996 Camaro. And you had this…this since you were fourteen?" I shook my head. Jacob and his cars. "Now do you believe that I race?" I asked.

"Just because you have the same car as Skylar, and the same colour. I still don't believe you," he said. Just so you know, my car is black and has red and orange flames on the sides. Hey just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I like to pump up my car. "Fine, then you have to be in the passenger seat when I win a race," I said. "I would love to see you try," Jake said. I shook my head and climbed in my car. I rolled down the passenger window and asked Jacob, "Are you coming? Or are you going to stay there and drool over my car?"

He climbed in the car. "I still can't believe your Skylar. Anyways, before we came here, what where you doing at the Cullens?" Jacob asked. "We were watching some of my home videos," I said cringing. "Did some of your friends video tape you racing. If you race I mean." I nodded. "Then, aren't some of those videos in that box?"

SHIT! I forgot about that. Oh well, if they find out no big deal. Or so I thought not thinking about what was going to happen after the race.

We got to the arena in record timing. Jamie and the group were waiting outside for me. I got out of the car and waved at Jamie. They walked toward us. "Hey, what took you so long?" Stacie asked when they reached us. "I was catching up with Derek. For your information, once he's here, I'm dead," I said. "Whyyy?" Nikki asked suspicion. "Haha, funny thing. I told Jacob about how I brought to the hospital after he found out I was Skylar."

"BELLA! You did NOT just do that!" Naveen said. "HEY! In my defence, Derek said that the last person who found out I was Skylar was sent to the hospital," I said. "Yeah, but you said I didn't believe you were Skylar. So naturally, you brought it up," Jacob said. "Sooooo, not helping!" I hissed at Jake.

**Tell me watya think 3 peace out home dogs**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EDPOV

It was lonely here without my Bella. And it was only Friday. I was walking around the house sulking when I heard, "Edward David Cullen! Get your ass down here and stop sulking!" for Emmett. I sighed. I might as well. If I don't, I'll be dragged downstairs. "So what movie are we going to watch this time?" Esme asked.

"Um, 'Skylar's Victory'," Emmett said picking one out of random. He put it in and on screen was a black with red and orange flames on the side 1996 Camaro. "Nice ride. Wonder who owns it?" Rosalie asked. "I think Skylar. Why does that name ring a bell?" Emmett said. "No, shit Sherlock. The question is _who _is Skylar?"

On the screen, someone counted down and the two cars went off. Everyone thought the red car would win. But to our surprise, Skylar won. "And the winner is SKYLAR!" someone shouted and the crowd went wild. Skylar stepped out of the car and the room went dead quiet. Our mouths dropped to the floor. "BELLA is freaking SKYLAR!" Emmett yelled. "Ouch Emmett that hurt!"

"Well, sorry. I'm just surprised Bella street races. Now I know why Skylar is so familiar. She's the queen of drag/street racing," Emmett said. "I still can't get over the fact that she races, man," Jasper said. "And I didn't know she knows her car," Rosalie said in awe. "EDWARD! You wouldn't dare!" Alice said "Why not? I mean, it's already dark out and I want to know if it's true," I said. "Well it is," Jasper said. "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. "Well, come here and I'll show you."

We all walked to the computer Jasper was sitting. He went on youtube and typed in Skylar. A billion hits popped up, but he clicked the one that was showing tonight. "Hello. This is Damon Twist reporting here at the arena in Phoenix. And this is the 24th annual of battle of the title. So far Skylar has held on to the title. Unfortunately, she hasn't been here for two years," the person named Damon said. He paused for a minute and said, "I spoke to soon. The Skylar has came for the annual battle of the title. Some of you may know she as Skylar and some of you might know as Isabella, Izzy, or Bella."

I ran out the door and to the car in a second. I hopped in my Volvo, everyone else

was in my car. "If we all want to go, please can we take a different car?" Emmett said being squished between Jasper and Alice and Rosalie was on top of him. We agreed and took the jeep. But Emmett took Carlisle's Mercedes. Wonder what he's going to do now? Carlisle asked. "I have an idea," I said and drove to Phoenix.

We made it there just before twilight. We were at the arena near the finish line waiting for the race to end. As I thought, Bella won. I must admitted, she's a pretty damn good racing. Wonder what else she's hiding from me? I thought.

The race finally ended and Bella won. She hoped out of the car and jumped up and down. Wow, must have been one good race. A few people hugged her and this on, gave her a more friendly hug. Must be an ex.

"_I thought you weren't going to make it," Bella said. "Why shouldn't I? I still have to get back at you. You know, what you said at my house," the guy said. "I couldn't help it. But don't worry, everyone gave me shit about that." They both laughed._

**Alright, in the next chapter theres another twist, for the ppl who didn't see this coming. But I need ur ppls hlp, I need a nickname for emmett. u'll understand in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IM STILL ALIVE! AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME! srry i havent updated in awhile casue i couldnt get to a computer and i had to worry about skool and stuff like that. so please do not hunt me down and cut me like a fish! cause one thts gross and two i hate fish! anyways enjoy, i have updated this book with all the chps i have writen,, now i just need to finsh the other chps of my other books so ENJOYS! and dont forget to commett!**

BPOV

It feels good to race again. When I crossed the finished line, I jumped up and down. Yes! I won! I won! I song in my head. I gave my friends a hug. "I thought you weren't going to make it," I said to Derek. "Why shouldn't I? I still have to get back at you. You know, what you said at my house," he said. "I couldn't help it. But don't worry, everyone gave me shit about that." We both laughed. I was happy for a moment when I heard, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You have some explaining to do!"

I turned around to see a very angry Edward Cullen coming toward me. "Who's that?" Derek whispered in my ear. "That? That would be my very angry boyfriend from Forks. Although, I am surprised that he came here." Than a thought hit me. "EDWARD CULLEN! You did NOT watch my home videos about me racing!"

"And I thought he was scary when one is mad. I forgot your scary when your mad," Derek said. I sent a glare at him. "Just saying," he said and put is hands up like he was surrendering. I looked back at Edward and he was glaring at Derek. "Something tells me that you think I use to go out with him," I said pointing at Derek.

When Edward's expression changed indicating I was right, I stared to laugh. "What's so funny?" Alice asked. I stopped instantly. "What? You brought the whole fricking family? Urg! I can NOT believe you!" I said. When I said that. Everyone else showed up except Emmett. "Where- Never mind. I know where he is," I said. "I am so lost," Esme said. "What's there to be confused about? Emmett's at the contestant tent. He wants to race me," I simply said.

"Okaaaaaay, than why is Jacob by the trash can barfing?" Alice said. Oops, I forgot about him. I turned around and saw him barfing, I started laughing. "What the fuck?" Jasper half yelled. I felt something calm me down. "Feisty, Jasper. Aren't we? Anyway, Jake was with me when I was racing. And I think he couldn't handle it. By the way, that's all his food from the last couple of days," I said.

All the Cullens looked like they were going to join Jacob. Only if they could. I started thinking when he wants to race. Just than the announcer went on. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE OUR NEXT COMPITETION! SKYLAR AND BLAKE! PLEASE REPORT TO THE STARTING LINE!"

Everyone looked confused, even me. "I think that's Emmett, but I don't know," I said. I shrugged and walked toward my car. "Ah, no you don't. Bella your not going to race," Edward said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Edward, no one and I mean no one tells me that I cannot race. This is want I love to do besides pranking people," I said my voice as cold as snakes blood.

My friends looked scared, and I think some of the Cullens looked scared to. Edward sighed knowing he won't win. "Fine, but I want to be in the passengers' seat," he said. I turned around and walked toward my baby with Edward right in my heel. "I have one thing to say," Edward said when we were seated in the car. "And what is that?" I asked, looking at him while I was driving to the starting line.

"Please eyes on the road." I rolled my eyes but did what he said. "That you have nice taste in cars. Rosalie was surprised when she saw your car." I smiled. "I'm full of surprises, Edward," I said. "Yeah, I found that out the first time I met you, Bella," he said, I laughed. I got to the starting line and I looked over to Emmett's jeep. He rolled down his window and asked, "Ready to get beaten by your brother?" I laughed. "Well, I hope you have a big enough ego or pride. Because I'm going to beat your ass into smithereens."

"Oh you wish sis, you wish." The guy said go and we drove off. I let Emmett go ahead of me but no to ahead. "Wait, you're letting him beat you?" Edward said. "Oh Edward, you don't know me at all, do you?" I asked. "It looks like it, yeah." We laughed. Once me and Emmett got close to the finish line, I put my plan into action. I stomped on the gas making it go all to the floor. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward looking a little scared.

"Scared Edward?" I asked. "Not the slightest," he said. "Lair." Me and Emmett crossed the finish line and I wasn't sure who one. When all three of us got out of the car, the announcer the winner. "LADIES AND GENTALMEN! THIS RACE CONCLUDS THIS YEARS ANNUAL RACE! AND THE WINNER FOR THE ANNUAL RACE IS…SKYLAR!" I and all my friends cheered. "Shit!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to face Emmett. "How the hell do you win?" he screamed at me. I looked at him all serious and told him, "My little secret."

"Fine, but I do want a rematch," he said. "Okay but not today. I don't want to bruise your big ego, Emmybear," I said using my nickname I gave him few weeks ago when he gave me red wine. He glared at me, I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

The weekend went by faster than I wanted, which kinda sucks. Saturday, me, Nikki, Jamie, Stacie, Naveen, Tiana, Derek and Eudora were dying my hair back to it's natural colour. Well, the girls did, the guys just sat there making fun of me. Jacob went and visit some of his friends that happen to live here in Phoenix, and the Cullen family all to leave cause their vampires and went they contact sun, they sparkle! Yay, for SPARKLES!

Anyways, we were all discussing ways that I can get back to Emmett. So far we have: a) paint his jeep hot pink like he did with my hair, b) put my snake in the shower when he takes on or c) post embarrassing photos of him around school. We all decided to go with b, because we all thought it would be funny. And a and c I will do that when he pulls a prank on me. We goofed off after my hair was back to the same colour.

When Sunday came, we were all crying. Me and Jake had to go back home cause of school and stuff. But before we went home, I went to my mom's to pick out Sneak. You know, my snake. Jake asked what I was going to do with it, I just said it was a huge surprise. He left it alone. By the time we got back home, it was around lunch when we arrived. I dropped Jake first and went home. Charlie wasn't home, I think he went fishing with Billy, I don't know that'd be my guess. I took a shower and text Edward I was coming over. I didn't tell him about the snake though, I'll tell him later. When I got there, I walked into the garage and found Rosalie sitting on one of the counters. Perfect. "Are you hiding?" I asked making her jump. "Oh, yeah I am actually. Emmett wants me to play a game of hide and seek."

"Lovely. Hey would you do me a favour and help me play a prank on Emmett?" I asked. "Sure, I'd love to," she said and I told her what to do.

When Bella arrived

EDPOV

_It showed a twelve year old Bella and Mike. It was summer and they got bored. So, Bella went to the shed and grabbed two shovels. _

Well this can't be good, I thought.

_Bella gave one shovel to Mike. __"__What are we going to do with these?__"__ Mike asked. __"__I don__'__t know, bury a body?__"__ she said. Mike__'__s face paled, Bella laughed. __"__I was kidding, we__'__re going to have a shovel fight. First to say mercy or uncle loses,__"__ Bella said. _

_"__Okay, okay. I see. Ready. Set. Go!__"__ Mike shouted and they began to fight. It didn__'__t take long, Bella hit Mike to hard on the head. Mike fell to the ground and was unconscious. Bella started laughing, but when he didn__'__t move, Bella went to Mike and she started crying. _

_ Charlie heard her and came running outside. __"__Bella, why are you crying?__"__ he asked. __"__I hit him to hard on the head, and he kinda fell down. Now he__'__s not moving,__"__ she said. __"__What did you hit him with?__"_

_Bella sniffed and pointed at the shovel. Charlie looked and shouted, __"__Bella! You know you__'__re never to have a shovel fight. You know you__'__re not allowed to have them. Remember the last time you had a shovel fight with Jacob? You almost killed him!__"_

_ He ran back in the house and called the ambulance. And the video ended._

"Well, we know now never to give Bella a shovel," I said. Everyone looked at me. "Thanks for pointing at the obvious," Emmett said. I shrugged.

Later on in the day

BPOV

I convinced Rosalie to take a shower with Emmett. I told her that I had put my snake in there, so she wouldn't get scared. She promised not to tell Emmett. I was sitting there on the couch with Edward watching _Romeo and Juliet_. Edward didn't know that I had put my snake in the shower, but he'll so find out. "Bella, why are you smiling?" Edward asked. "I'm smiling? Oh, I'm just happy today," I said, not really lying. "Right. For some reason I don't believe you. Can you tell me why Rosalie and Emmett are taking a shower?" Edward asked. "I convinced Rosalie."

"This can't be good," he said with a smile. We continued to watch the movie. A few minutes later we heard a scream that sounded like a two year girl when she found out that she couldn't have any ice cream. I started to laugh and Edward did to. Alice came running in the living room asking, "Why did Emmett just scream like a girl?"

"because I put Sneak in their shower," I said between gasps. "BELLA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I heard Emmett yell upstairs. That made me laugh even harder. "How did Rosalie get Emmett to take a shower?" Edward asked. "I don't know, but I promised Rosalie that she can take a spin in Cammy, though."

"You didn't promise her did you?" I shook my head. "It was more like a bribe," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Well, it's been a week and today and it's lunch and Emmett hasn't pulled and pranks on me. Which is good, I'm doing better at school cause I'm very paranoid. Apparently, work better when I'm paranoid. It's Friday and I'm spending the whole week with the Cullens'. Can you guess who's idea it was? If you said Alice, you win a car! I'm kidding! I don't have a car, okay, okay, so I do. You can have my truck, but NOT my Cammy! Over my dead body, and don't get any ideas, either! Me and my big mouth, can't believe I let it control what I say. One of these days I'm going to get in trouble. In case you were wondering, I was mumbling to myself.

Sometime after lunch

CAPOV

We were sitting there in the our living room watching more of Bella's videos. The next one of me babysitting Bella. This is good to be pure joy. I thought, and Edward cocked an eyebrow.

_Well, it was my turn to baby sit Bella while the others went out hunting. I was in my study doing work and Bella was downstairs watching T.V. I was so bored, and that never happens. So I decided to pull a prank on Bella. _(Little did I know she was ready for it.)_ I went to the bathroom and filled up twenty water balloons._

_ I went downstairs and threw them at her, she threw one back. We were having a water balloon fight everywhere, inside and out. By the time we were done, we both were laughing, soaked and everything was wet._

The video ended, and everyone was staring at me and Bella. "What? It was his idea. After we where done cleaning everything, he told he was bored and I stared at him in shock. Come on! Since does Carlisle get bored," Bella said it like it was no big deal. "She does have a point. Carlisle never gets bored," Esme said. "I like this Carlisle better than the boring, stays in the office all day Carlisle," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett, I feel so much better," I said. He just smiled. "That's what I'm here for." Everyone laughed, including me. Shortly after that, I left for work. If I had known what was coming when I got back from work, I would have stayed at the hospital.

Later on in the evening

EDPOV

Me and Bella were sitting on the couch at my house talking. I knew Emmett would do something to Bella today. But I didn't know what he was planning on. All I knew was that it had his revenge on Bella for what she did to him in the shower with her snake Sneak. Me and Bella were sitting there undisturbed until Emmett came in and cracked eggs on Bella.

"Emmett! You are so dead!" Bella screeched it hurt my ears. Emmett walked away slowly, and I shook my head. "Edward?" Bella asked sweetly. _This can__'__t be good,_ Emmett thought. "Yes, love?" I replied. "Could you do me a favour?" I nodded. She whispered in my ear and I was only to happy to obey.

So I got up and ran after Emmett. We played tagged until I caught him and dragged him into the yard were there was already a hole with a glass case. "What are you going to do to me?" Emmett asked. "Oh, you know. You're just going to hang in there for awhile," I said and through him in, closed the lid, and buried him in.

Three hours later (9:00)

EMPOV

Well, I'm stuck in here, in a glass case buried in the back yard of my house. I haven't dug myself out yet because I am not sure if they're going to do anything to me when I get out. According to my watch, I've been here for…three hours. Not bad, Carlisle's going to be home in five minutes.

Five minutes later, I'm out of the case and the ground. Just in time to see Carlisle's expression I laughed and Carlisle walked in the house asking, "Why did Emmett dig himself out of our yard?" I walked in answering his question, "Well, I cracked some eggs on Bella, she told Edward to bury me in the yard. I was there for three hours."

Carlisle just shook his head and walked away. "Oh, and by the way Edward, you're dead," I said walking away. "What does he mean by 'you're dead'?" I heard Bella ask. "He's going to pull a prank on you _and _me with one big prank." Edward sighed. "YES!" Bella said and I laughed.

**Need help. Wat could emmett do to edward AND bella im at a lost here and in the next chp, they****'****re watching a video when bellas drunk. What could jasper and emmett make her do? Do you guys have any suggestions? If so, please, pretty please with a cherry on top comment it you have an idea. *I****'****m inserting the puppy eyes!* yes, I****'****m that desperate for an idea and if you just turn your back on the puppy eyes, what kind of person are you? Shame on you, shame on you. *shaking my head* it****'****s like you have no heart what so every. And I think im rambling, my bad peace out home dogs **** love lots, molly 3**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE!

**sooo, i kno what your thinking (i think) why arent you updating any of your books? welllllll, i have huge writers bloke! i dont ahve any clues on what emmett could do to edward or in the home video where bella has red wine, what can emmett and jasper do to her, if you have any ideas and i mean ANY ideas please please please please please please _please _help me! PUPPY EYES HERE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As you can see I did it! Yay me! Not that anyone helped but that's okay, anyways srry it took awhile to upload SOMEONE got me grounded from my laptop so I didn't have my baby for a whole freaking week! A WEEK! Can you guys believe tht! Srry it took so long, again!**

**Jacob: molly, u got urself grounded. So don't go and blame other people**

**Molly: *gasp* u…u…u…ur…**

**Jacob: *sigh* spit it out molly come on u can do it**

**Molly: mumbles-im not a kid dude. UR JACOB BLACK! *and screams***

**Emmett: WOW! I can hear her from down the hall.**

**Molly: *screams…again***

**Jasper: would somebody PLEASE shut her up!**

**Molly: dude, ur the one with the freaking powers *screams***

***My sister comes in and puts a sock in my mouth* there now ur quite *and leaves***

**Jasper: Thank the heavens *I glare at him***

**Jacob: ya…oh, I came here to DISCLAIM TWILIGHT…because SOMEONE here didn't do it in her last chapters *gives me a pointed look***

**Molly: sarwy (sorry, sock is still in mouth) *takes it out* I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I wish. The only characters I own are bellas friends from somewhere that I forgot where they came from and the plot**

**Jacob, Emmett, Jasper: PHEONIX!**

**Molly: WHATEVER! Srry for the rant hope u enjoy TURTLE MONKEYS! :)**

**Jasper, Emmett, Jacob gives me a weird look, I smile innocently. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Today's Sunday I'm still at Edwards house paranoid as ever. After the little prank Edward did to Emmett, he said he was going to both me and Edward. Soo, you have no idea how paranoid I am right now. Anyways, it was right after breakfast and I went to the kitchen to make myself ice cream. I told Esme to buy some cream and cookie ice cream. Cause it's my favourite!

Yeah, so I was in the kitchen making myself a cone of ice cream. Totally unaware of Emmett laughing somewhere in this house. I was in the middle of licking the ice cream when all of a sudden my cone just blew up in my face. "Gah!" I screamed and everyone came running in here thinking I was in trouble. But when they saw my face they cracked up laughing. "You know what?" I asked trying to wipe the ice cream off my face. When no one answered so I kept talking. "I'm going to take a shower, and while I'm in there. You guys can all die in a freaking hole!" I said and walked upstairs to one of the bathrooms.

I went to Edwards room to get my clothes and I went to the bathroom. I stayed in the hot shower for about and hour or so and I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. I dried off and up my clothes on. The mirrors were fogged up so I wiped the mirror with a towel. Downstairs I heard Alice and Edward yell at Emmett of something, I don't kno. I took the towel that was wrapped around my head off and I looked up in the shower to see my hair a nice bright colour of red, and scream at the top of my lungs, "ALICE! ROSALIE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

They came in an instant. "BELLA! What the hell happened to your hair?" Rosalie asked. "… How the hell am I to know! But I have a feeling Emmett's written all over this." The look on their face said it all. "You know what? Whatever, I don't care anymore. Can you just fix my hair. Again," I said. "You do know that Edward and Jasper took Emmett out hunting, right?" Rosalie asked at the same time Alice said "Liar."

"No I didn't know, thank you Rose. And Alice, you know me all to well." I smiled. They shook their heads and helped me dye my hair back to it's natural colour. When the guys came back I jumped up and ran downstairs after my hair was back to it's colour. I went into the living room and saw Emmett lounging on the couch. And I started yelling at him, so basically our argument went something like this:

Bella - EMMETT! GO DIE IN A FREAKING HOLE!

Emmett - I ALREADY DID!

Bella - THAN DIE IN A CROP CIRCLE!

Emmett - CAN'T! DID THAT TO!

Bella - GET RUN OVER BY A TRACTOR, IN A CROP CIRCLE AND DIE IN A HOLE!

Emmett - CAN'T DO THAT BELLA! I'VE DONE ALL THAT AT THE SAME TIME!

Bella - GO TO HELL!

Emmett - CAN'T! I'M ALREADY DAMNED! AND, WHEREVER I AM HELL IS WITH ME!

Bella - YOU KNOW WHAT EMMETT?

Emmett - WHAT BELLA?

Bella - NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND ANYMORE! LEAVE! IT'D BE GOOD FOR THE WHOLE FREAKING TOWN!

Emmett - CAN'T DO THAT EITHER, BELLA! I'VE MOVED FROM HERE TWICE!

Bella - IS THERE NOTHING YOU DIDN'T DO ALREADY?

Emmett - NOPE!

Bella - GRRRRR!

Emmett - 

Bella - HEY I HAVE AN IDEA! WHO WANTS TO WATCH HALLOWEEN?

Everyone - ME!

I know I shouldn't be watching Halloween, but hey I could careless about Michael Myers. When Emmett put the movie in, the seating arrangements went like this: me and Edward on the loveseat cuddling, Emmett and Rosalie were on the ground as usually, Alice was sitting on Jasper lap on the lazy chair and Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the three seated couch.

Emmett being the stupid vampire that he his turned off the lights and closed the windows making the living room all dark and scary. We were all into the movie, I'm the only one screaming or yelling at the TV every so often. When the movie was over I went to my bedroom and took a little nap, while everyone else went hunting. Cause you know, having a human who's scared of horror movies alone in the house is such a great idea. (note the sarcasm -.-)

Before I could fall asleep or anything, my phone rang. It scared me a bit but I answered it without checking the ID first. "Hell-o?" I asked with caution, making sure it wasn't Michael Myers. "Hi Bella! What's up?" Stacie asked. "Oh hi Stacie. Nothing much you?" I asked. "Nothing just really, really, REALLY board."

"Ah, that sounds fun, I just finished watching Halloween with my boyfriend and his family," I said. "Bella! Why did you watch it? You know your scared of horror films. Remember when we went to watch Saw 6? You had nightmares for a week!" I grimaced. "Oh yeah, I remember that." From there we talked about random stuff when I just blurted out (and I'm not high or drunk, I'm just really tired), "I'm going to be as scary as Michael Myers, speaking of which did I lock the door? I'm home alone. What if he came in? Stacie, what do I do?"

I heard Stacie sigh, "Go into the kitchen grab a knife and kill him," she said. "I can't, people have stabbed him and chopped him in pieces. STACIE, HE CANNOT DIE!" I yelled. "Well then make him disappear with your super powers," she said it like she was talking to a three year old. "What powers?"

"You can fly, Bella," she said. "Oh ya I forgot about that, and I have super strength. I'm stronger then Emmett Cullen! I'm faster then Edward Cullen!" I said. "Uh Bella? I thought you were dating Edward Cullen and are friends with his brother Emmett?" she asked. Oops, she didn't give me time to answer. "Wait a minute, are you high or drunk?" she asked. "…neither, I'm just really, really, REALLY tired. You kinda called just before I fell asleep."

"Ah man, every time. I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to," she said. "I know you didn't know its all good," I said. "You know what Bella? I'm just gonna leave you to go to sleep. Have a nice nap," she said. "Mmm, thanks," I muttered and ended the conversation. I dropped my phone and my head fell to the pillow, I fell asleep in no time.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock that was on the bed side table. The red numbers said precisely nine. I'VE ASLEEP FOR…FOUR HOURS? I yawned, stretched and went downstairs to see everyone watching one of my home videos. When I got to the living room to see what one they were watching I groaned. "Why did u have to choose 'When Bella has red wine'?" I asked, no one answered and I knew it was Emmett. "Stupid Emmett," I muttered and went to sit on Edward's lap. "I heard that."

"And I don't care." Someone un-paused the movie and started it from the beginning. Bleh, I thought. The movie started:

Emmett's P.O.V

_I gave Bella a glass of wine and she loves it. So she took the wine bottle away from me and now she's wasted. Jasper came. "Emmett, why is Bella drunk?" he asked. "I gave her wine, and she took the bottle from me." "liar." I just smiled. We turned back to Bella just in time to see her try to do a cartwheel. She made it on her hands but she couldn't go any further, so she ended up doing a face plant. We started laughing. "Bella, that was a fail and a half," Jasper said. "You know what Jasper? Go die in a hole," she said, her speech was slurred._

_Bella laid there on the ground of awhile until her phone rang. She fumbled for a bit but finally got her phone out. "Hel-lo?" she answered. "BELLA!" the person on the other end of the phone said. Apparently she put it on speaker. "This is going to be good," I muttered to Jasper. He agreed. "STACIE! HOW'S IT GOING?" Bella shouted. "Bella, are you drunk?" Stacie asked. "Yes," Bella said in a small voice, Stacie started giggling. "That's okay! I'M DRUNK TO!"_

"_YAY!" they both shouted together. They started talking then they started saying the randomness things they seem to think of. Their conversation went like this, and I will never understand what had happened._

_Stacie-In my head I see u all over me in my head u for fill my fantasy in my head your miss criminal lol_

_Bella-NOTHING! _

_Stacie-HAHA AIR HEAD blah blah blah think you'll be getting this nanana not in the back off my car if you keep talking about blah blah blah_

_Bella-(blah blah blah, that's all I hear from u) blah blah blah, just a jack in your jaw let it roll off of my back. I don't give a damn what other people think, what do ya think about that. I said I don't give a DAMN WHAT YOU THINK! _

_Stacie-U SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND RIGHT ROUND WHEN U GO DOWN WHEN U GO DOWN DOWN ! I LIKE SMILY FACES HAHA IM NOT CRAZY!_

_Bella-Tik tok on the clock but the party wont start, tonight on the fight till we see the seven lights. Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok. TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE SAYIGN? HI!_

_Stacie-I have OED OBSESSIVE EDWARD DISORDER HAHA I LOVE TWILIGHT NEW MOON AND ECLIPS SHAWTY LIKE A MELLODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CANT KEEP OUTGOT ME SINGING LIKE NANA EVERYDAY LIKE MY IPODS STUCK ON REPlAY sometimes I think Edward is talking to me haha that's not crazy at all AND U LOOK LIKE A BANNA HAHAH LMFAO_

_By this point, Jasper was already on the ground laughing, I was trying to hold in my laugher so the camera is steady. It only worked half was, I put the camera on a tripod and I collapsed on the ground laughing with Jasper. The rest of the conversation:_

_Bella-DID U EVER STEAL A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWHICH FROM A CAR! I DID AND SO DID A BEAR I KNOW. Teddy bear teddy bear, turn around, teddy bear teddy bear, touch the ground, teddy bear teddy bear, touch ur show? I don't kno this song too well. EMMETT IS MY BIG TEDDY BEAR! YOU LOOK HEY NOW WHAT DO U KNOW, SORRY WHERE WAS I, OH YA, YOU LOOK LIKE AN ORANGE! NOT CRAZY. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _

_Stacie-MY HEAD IS EMPTY _

_Bella-HAHAA UR NOT THE ONLY ONE. TEAM JAKEWARD! DID U EAT LUCKY CHARMS THIS MORNING? You look magical today. Peace._

_Stacie-bye Bella I gotta go_

_Bella-but awe okay, see ya later alligator!_

_Stacie-in awhile crocodile!_

_When the phone call ended, Bella was on the verge of crying. "Awe, Bella it's okay you'll talk to her soon," Jasper said. Her face lit up in hope. "Really? Are you lying?" she asked. "Nope, I promise you'll talk to her I swear." Bella yawned and said, "Okay if you say so." She turned away from us and fell asleep. "Does she know that we're outside?" Jasper asked, I only shrugged. "I have no idea."_

The video ended, and everyone was laughing but Bella. "When was this?" she asked. "Um, let's see. It was about two months ago," Jasper answered. "Than how come I don't remember that?"

"That is because you had like two more bottles of wine after we had video taped you and I think you blocked it," I answered. "You know what guys? I just realized that Stacie calls me at the weirdest times," Bella said. We all gave her a look. She threw her hands in the air and said, "What? It's not my fault I'm slow."

"About time you admit it," I said. "Hey Emmett, guess what?" she asked. "I'm not going to die in a hole Bella," I said. "Oh I know. I was going to tell you to FOCUS!" she said and everyone laughed at me. "Huh? What does that mean?" I asked. "Fuck Off Cuz Ur Stupid," Bella said. "What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it does. F is for Fuck, O is for Off, C is for Cuz, U if for Ur and S is for Stupid. Fuck. Off. Cuz. Ur. Stupid," she said it slowly. "Oh I get it…HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!" I roared. "Well, I'm not a very nice person, but you guys love me," she said.

Bella's P.O.V

Monday was coming very close for me and I do not have a clue on what I was going to do to Emmett, than the greatest idea came to me. I knew Emmett was gone with Edward, Jasper and Carlisle and all the girls were at home doing nothing. "HELP! I NEED YOUR HELP! HELP!" I screamed running out of my room and around the house. Immediately they all ran to the living room, looking around making sure there was no danger. Haha, works every time, I thought.

"Bella, why did you yell out help?" Alice asked. I looked down saying, "I have found a way to get back at Jimmy," I muttered. "Oh really? Now what would that be?" Esme asked. "To paint his car hot pink and post embarrassing pictures of him around school. But I need your help to do that," I muttered still staring at the floor. I'm amazed that they could hear me. Oh yeah…they're vampires. Haha, blond moment. "You know he's gonna kill you right?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Okay, well I'll help you," Rosalie said. My head shot up and gawked at her "Wha…what? You'll help me? Me?" I said. She nodded. "Yeah why wouldn't I, besides I need to get back at him anyways. I'll paint the his jeep, and don't worry I wont let him see it before tomorrow," she said and walked off. "Uh…what just happened?" I asked. "Let's go find some embarrassing pictures of Emmett, Bella."

So the rest of the day me, Esme and Alice found embarrassing photos of Emmett. When the boys finally came home Edward drove me home. "Um, Edward?" I asked nervously. "Yes, Bella?" he said. "Tomorrow you don't have to pick me up. Alice and Rosalie will. We're going to go to school before everyone else arrives…OH, and I advise you to not ride with Emmett with the jeep. Unless you want to be embarrassed. One more thing, can you make sure Emmett only drive his jeep to school tomorrow?"

"Sure. And Bella, do I want to know?" he asked. I shook my head, "You'll see tomorrow before the bell rings," I said and gave him a kiss. "Don't you mean tonight?" he asked. I nodded. I gave him another kiss and went inside. "Is that you Bella?" Charlie asked from the living room. "Yup, I'll just put my stuff in my room and I'll make dinner."

"No need. I've already called for pizza," he said. "Oh cool." And we ate supper, I couldn't wait until tomorrow though. Watching Emmett's reaction is going to be funny.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: sorry about the wait! Pls don't be mad and don't hit me. I do not own anything of Twilight, I wish I did but I don't the only thing I own would be Bella's friends for wherever it is and the plot. HA! I finally disclaimed Twilight, beat that Jacob!**

**Jacob: *sighs* You forgot something.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Jasper: Bella's friends are from Phoenix.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Emmett: Well you should. It's your story, you wrote it**

**Me: -_- I really hate to admit it but he's right.**

**Emmett, Jasper, Jacob: O.o**

**Me: *looks at them* Oh shut up. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Went my alarm clock. I was about to smack it when someone turned it off for me. "What the?" I said and looked up to see Alice and Rosalie. "There can only be one thing when you come this early," I said, and they just smiled I groaned. In ten minutes I eat breakfast, changed out of my pj's and we were off to school. As I thought we were their before everyone else was. And for the next hour or so, the three off us posted Emmett's embarrassing photos of him. When we finished, everyone was already arriving, we were already outside waiting for the boys to come in Emmett's new ride.

When they finally did, everyone stopped and stared all wondering who owned the jeep. When Emmett finally came out the whole school burst out of laughter, even us. He marched over to here, glaring. "Who did that to my baby?" he said pointing to his jeep. All three of us burst out laughing, we couldn't contain our laughter. I was laughing so hard I started to turn red and hyperventilate. Emmett was fuming, if he could he be turning red right bout now. He marched back to Edward and Jasper.

We stopped laughing along with the school. Alice turned toward me and said, "Okay, Emmett just asked Edward who did that to his car. Edward won't say anything cause I told me not too. Jasper's trying calm him down but it's not working. Emmett's finally calmer. I wonder what's he going to do when he finds out his next present." I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shh, Alice. He doesn't need to know yet," I said and the people around us thought I was crazy. Alice and Rose just laughed. "Sorry Bella but I think he knows," Rose said, and I pouted.

"Bella, come on. Edward what's to see you," Alice said. "Do I have to?" I whined. Bella," Alice warned. "I was only kidding." We started walking towards them. "So, how you like the little surprise?" I asked Edward. "Very…unexpected. Emmett's furious though," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I know, wonder what he's gonna do when he finds out about…"

"Bella, stop talking," Alice warned. "No, Alice let her talk. Please continue Bella, I'd like to know about this what," Emmett said. I glanced over at Emmett. "I don't think so Emmybear, you'll just have to wait for the rest of us," I said patting his cheek like a mother would do to a child, smiling brightly. "Anyways, the bell's gonna ring, we should get to class."

They all gave me a look. "What? I'm not eager to go to school, I just want it to be over," I said, and dragged Edward with me. He chuckled. "Bella, you are really something," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, I smiled. We walked in the building and Edward groaned as he saw all the photos of Emmett and his childhood. "Bella, why?" he whined. I shrugged. "It wasn't enough, besides I couldn't help it," I said smiling. "Well, Emmett's coming. We better go before he rips your head off. Literally," he said and pulled me toward our first class. All the while everyone was laughing and pointing at Emmett

"He is soo going to kill the person who did this," I heard Jessica Stanley say. "I know, I hope he doesn't find out who it is though," Mike said. Knowing, he knows who it is. By the look on Edward's face Mike does. "Oh Edward, you love me don't you?" I said looking at him when we took our seats.

Edward's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I asked looking at her. She seemed to be offended but it was a mock. "Edward, I thought you know me better then that," she said. I gave her a look. "Okay, okay you got me. I was just wondering what Emmett was doing." I smiled. "Well…" I paused and looked for his thoughts. "Right now he's mad as he can get. He's ripping all the photos at vamp speed cause everyone is in class. And he's thinking that whoever did this has some serious nerve to do it. So, he's thinking all the people who could have done it."

Bella had the biggest smile I have every seen. "I have never seen you smile so much in one day," I said shaking my head. "What? You don't like it?" she said pouting. I chuckled. "No Bella I love to see you smile," I said touching her cheek, she blushed. "I missed that blush." She was about to answer when our teacher walked in.

Lunch finally came around and me and Bella were on our way to the cafeteria. We each grabbed a tray full off food and headed to our usual seats. Minutes later the rest showed up. Emmett was in a very grouchy mood. "Oh come on Emmett! You're still not bummed out about this morning are you?" Bella asked as if reading his mind. He just merely looked at her. "I don't know who done this, but they win. I give up, I can't think of anymore pranks I can do." Bella smiled and said, "Don't worry Emmett, you'll fine the person who did it."

For everyone who knows she did it, we don't know what she's planning. The bell rang and we all got up and went to our next class. Biology, but the best part of it is that we all have that class. Halfway through the period there was a knock on the door. Emmett being him goes, "Mr. Banner, if its for me tell them I didn't do it." Mr. Banner just shook his head and let Mrs. Jones, our principle, "Can I speak to Emmett Cullen please?" Everyone snickered but Emmett. "I was totally kidding." "Well, I'm not. Come on Mr. Cullen I need to talk to you," Mrs. Jones said, waiting for Emmett to follow her. Emmett got up and followed her out the door as the rest of the class snickered. As the school went by, everywhere Emmett went, everyone pointed and laughed. We almost felt sorry for him, almost. This was payback for every prank he pulled on us.

School finally over, Bella, Alice and Rosalie climbed in Alice's car and me Jasper and Emmett had to take Emmett's. Oh the joy. When we arrived at the house, the girls were already there. I could hear Bella talking to Esme about today. I walked in with a very sulky Emmett right behind me. I sat down on the love seat pulling Bella closer to me. "What's wrong with him?" Esme asked. "Emmett's been trying to figure out who pranked him today. You know with the pictures, and his pink jeep," I answered, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

Esme seemed to be holding in a smile. Emmett sighed. "I'm gonna murder the person who did this too me," he mumbled, staring at the TV that wasn't on. "I don't think you'll do that," Bella said, playing with my fingers. Emmett looked at her. "And what makes you think that?" he asked. Bella smiled as if she won, which case she did. "Well you know Emmybear, as the queen of pranks, I always win," she said is as if she didn't think he wasn't going to do anything to her, which she was right. Emmett sat there gapping like a fish. We all burst out laughing.

"You mean, you're the one who did the paint job on my jeep?" he said. "Nope. It was my idea, but Rosalie did the paint job." He turned toward Rose. "How could you do that to me? I mean, first the snake and now this. How could you?" he asked. "Oh Emmett, I needed something to do. A challenge if you will and I couldn't turn down a challenge. You know that," Rose said, leaving Emmett to pout. "That's just mean. who's the one who thought of the pictures?"

"That would still be me, Emmett. Alice and Esme helped me find the photos," Bella said, looking up from my fingers at Emmett. "What? Mom and Alice? How could you guys? That's…that's…I don't even know what to say. You're all mean to me," Emmett said, slouching in the chair he was sitting on. "Maybe it's pay back for all the times you pranked us," Jasper said. "You're still mean."

"So the prank war is over and I win? Because I am running out of pranks and I know you are too," Bella said. Emmett nodded. "Ya, for now anyways. And besides, the whole point was to cheer you up after the whole watching your home videos," Emmett said. "And I will never forgive you about that," Bella said. "Oh, but I think you will love. Even if you're doing it unconsciously," I said. Bella shook her head, but she knew it was true. "Whatever," she said and turned on the TV. I smiled. _Well, this was fun. Watching Bella's videos and a pranking war between Emmett and Bella. Wonder what's next?_ I thought to myself.

THE END! …OR IS IT? O.o

**YES! I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! **_**(note to self: only three more stories to go!)**_** And I tried to make this funny and long sorry if its not! Pls tell me what you think! I'm begging you! Oh and I think this is the last chapter. If you disapprove pls comment and do you really read my author notes? Cuz if you don't then im going to stop with all the author notes. Cuz its pointless if I ramble like im doing now. So again, if you think I should continue this story or do a sequel pls comment, and tell me what you think. Thanks it would mean a lot. **

**And there's a poll on my status asking I should write a sequel of this book. Its all you guys not me!**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
